


Heat

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 順利買到荷蘭封面的雜誌Man about town為了慶祝就寫了這篇奶狗變狼狗小樂的漫畫跟後記請點我





	Heat

東尼一直覺得小子的成長頗為驚人，當年在臥房裡被他發現自製戰衣就手忙腳亂的孩子，可一點都稱不上帥氣。但曾幾何時，這個孩子已經變得比他還高，有時甚至只是凝視著他，也能讓自認身經百戰的花花公子感覺怦然心跳。 

 **這不太科學。**

東尼一直認為自己養了條奶狗，平時一緊張起來就會汪汪汪繞著他打轉、語速變得飛快的小處男；但有時彼得莫名強勢起來的時候，東尼會覺得自己被條狼犬盯上，而且對方絕對不會輕易鬆口，直到得到想要的東西。 

但慶幸的是，一般常態下，彼得表現的還在他能應付的範圍，至少東尼一直是這麼認為的，直到來拍這組寫真照。 

這坑還是他自己挖的，之前他答應過彼得如果想收錄他們結婚時的照片，可以再重新做一本，事實上為何不呢？除了正裝以外，還拍了一系列便服照，根本可以出成一本男性流行雜誌了吧？他在想。 

當然有一部分是自己的私心沒錯，但東尼沒預想過那總是笑得傻白甜的孩子可以變得那麼帥，還是其實對方一直都很帥，只是他從沒正眼看待？ 

「您不能總是把我當小孩子！」這句話他聽彼得說過不少次，但一直沒有放在心上，到底是因為小子總是傻呼呼的，還是他總把彼得當作睡衣寶寶？ 

也許東尼太沉浸於思考中了，以至於身邊團隊跟他說收工離去時，他都沒有聽進去，直到對上那雙迥然有神的眼睛讓他起了雞皮疙瘩時，東尼才調整了一下坐姿表示：「你幹嘛看我，專心拍照呀。」 

東尼曾經看過這樣的眼神，在一片蒼茫的雪地裡、金色的瞳孔裡閃著野性及銳利的光芒，專注的凝視著牠們的獵物。 

「他們都走了，史塔克先生，大概三分鐘以前吧。」還坐在拍攝用椅上的彼得身子稍微向前傾，單手托著下巴繼續盯著史塔克先生，對方看起來有些坐立難安，稍早的時候就是這樣，彼得一開始還不懂為什麼，只是一直觀察著男人，想來想去應該只有一種可能，代表史塔克先生稍微有那麼一點自覺，不再把自己當小鬼，而是認真看待他了？

 「呃……對，他們走了。」東尼佯裝鎮定的咳了兩聲，表示那他們也可以準備收拾走人，語氣有點乾澀，看起來是硬擠出來的詞。 

「您為什麼不靠近點呢？明明只剩我們了……」直接無視對方的提議，彼得可不想那麼簡單放過男人，一直被對方玩弄於鼓掌間，有天也是要連本帶利討回來的。

 而那天終於到來。 

「你、你的椅子上有火。」雖然這藉口很彆腳，但這是目前東尼能想到最好的答案，天啊，他能言善辯的能力去哪了？肯定是稍早那杯雞尾酒的錯，弄得他頭有點暈沉、沒辦法好好思考。 

「是，剛剛還是您親手點的呢。」彼得怎能忘記三十分鐘前攝影師這樣提議的時候，史塔克先生不僅沒有拒絕，反而稱讚這是絕妙的主意，他是怎麼說來著？噢，對了，危險才能襯托出男子氣概，是吧？ 

覺得自己好像挖了更深的坑，東尼乾笑了兩聲表示：「嘿，那也是為了美感考量啊，我幫你撲掉就是。」 

為了表現自己的誠意，東尼立刻將冰桶內的幾瓶美酒抽出，拎起一桶冰水就往青年走過去，然而就在此時一陣強風突然轉向，上一秒看似還受控的火舌轉眼就往彼得的藍色襯衫燒去，嚇到的彼得叫了一聲往旁邊摔去，一屁股坐在淺灘上的他禍不單行，嘩啦一聲，浪潮還直接從他頭上鋪蓋而過，順勢撲滅了衣服上的火苗。 

方才營造的危險帥氣形象全部破滅，哪來的狼犬，東尼只看到一隻濕答答又委屈巴巴的奶狗。 

「天啊！彼得，你沒事吧？有沒有燒到哪裡？」他快速撲熄椅子上的餘火後衝到小子身邊，自責玩過頭的大人彎下身仔細檢查彼得，就在此時，不發一語的青年伸手順勢將男人用力拉入懷裡，投懷送抱的感覺真是太棒了，聽見同樣被弄濕的史塔克先生微慍的喊著他的名，心情變得更加愉快。 

「我剛剛說了，這個沙灘只有我們了……您知道這代表什麼意思。」雙手圈住男人的窄腰，彼得又露出那臉勢在必得的神情，彷彿知道自己不論提出怎樣的要求，先生總是會答應他的。 

 **危險、很危險。**

心跳加速的東尼強壓下想逃的本能，眼明手快趕在小蟲的嘴貼上來以前，伸手將對方掛在胸前的十字架吊飾拉起堵在兩人唇間，佯裝鎮定的扯出一個笑容，即使他加速的呼吸已經出賣了自己。 

彼得綻開一個看似無害的暖笑，同時隔著十字架輕舔男人的指腹，滿意的感覺先生的身軀微微顫慄著，當他含住十字架的尾端時，也同時含住對方的指尖。

東尼完全能理解那些獵物與狩獵者四目交接時，那短暫的停頓是怎麼回事，當小子溫熱的舌舔弄他的指尖時，臉上一陣熱紅的東尼下意識收手，對方並沒有阻止他的困獸之鬥，只是在一秒臉又湊了上來，彼得輕輕咬動十字架暗誘男人含住彼端，另外一隻手也不安分的鑽到男人衣下輕撫濕漉的背肌。 

在東尼真的張嘴要含住十字架的瞬間，鬆開吊飾的彼得直接封住男人的唇，在伸入舌頭進一步造次以前，彼得低啞的這般說道：「抓到您了。」 

**我的史塔克先生。**

彼得喜歡先生在他懷裡微微顫抖的感覺，尤其是他的手指沿著男人後頸愛撫時，史塔克先生總會不自覺往他的方向貼近，加深的吻讓彼此的呼吸都急促了起來，即使浸泡在冰涼的海水依舊無法停止體溫逐漸攀升。 

「唔、唔嗯……」感覺一股翹起的熱源堵在自己的股間，東尼不用問也知道那是怎麼回事，雖然他行事一向大膽、也曾放蕩不羈過數年，但是沙灘性愛？自己還是有點底線的，至少他是這麼認為的。 

彼得卻不想讓先生有退縮的空間，趁勝追擊是基本，如果能讓男人好好正眼看待他已經不是個需要時時護在身後的孩子，那即使要稍微違背先生的意願，未嘗不可？ 

「唔？！」不知彼得下了什麼決心，突然就抱著他站了起來，受驚的東尼下意識摟緊對方的肩頸，他們在家不是沒這樣做過，但一想到現在人在外頭，一個大男人像個無尾熊一樣巴在年輕人身上、羞恥感便一湧而上，他想叫彼得停下、無論對方在打著什麼主意，但一旦對上那雙異常堅定的焦棕瞳眸時，東尼覺得自己的舌頭被貓咬到了一樣，意識過來時自己已被推倒在沙灘上，身下鋪著不知是彼得還是他的攝影替換用衣，當青年的手探進他的衣底時，東尼才恍若夢醒般記得要拒絕。 

「噓噓......請您只看著我，不會有人來的，您不是包下海灘了嗎？」一邊舔吻著戀人的引頸試圖安撫對方，根本就沒打算停下的彼得一邊單手解開先生所有的釦子，這該感謝他有個好老師，難以想像幾個月前的自己連用雙手都會因過於緊張而出錯。

 「彼得、等等……嗚、嗯嗯……我們就不能回去做嗎？」年輕人沒羞沒臊的就算了，可以顧慮一下有些人越活越老、臉皮有時會越來越薄的可能性嗎？重點是以前掌握主權的明明就是自己，怎麼這孩子越長大越不受控？以前常看到什麼離譜的新聞，以為自己養的是寵物、結果長大才發現是危險的肉食性野生動物？東尼現在可無法笑話那些人了，他眼前就有個真實的案例，還是他一手調教出來的，怨不得人。 

「不能，您太好看了，我忍不到那時候。」極為霸道的單方面宣言讓東尼還想說點什麼反駁，然而乳頭被揉捏玩弄讓他頭皮發麻、腰間一軟，搭配已經在褲子外圍磨蹭布料的右手，東尼很難繼續堅持立場，事實上他被弄到褲襠也隆起一塊，騎虎難下的情況除了淪為共犯似乎別無他法。

「該死的，彼得……你是跟誰學的、嗚哈！」當靈巧的手指褪下濕黏的內褲直接握住熱源時，東尼短促的倒抽一口氣，鼻尖溢出的氣息聽起來黏膩又舒適，被無禮冒犯卻並無不悅，甚至還希望對方不要打住，天啊，他恨人類追求愉悅的本能，而他一向又非禁慾主義的支持者，自然抵抗力更加薄弱。 

對方勾起嘴角卻沒有回答，輕笑時的熱息隨著彼得造訪的區域一一噴在相對應的地方，鎖骨、乳頭、腹肌，每一下都滿意的用舌尖感受肌膚的顫慄，越往下舔越感覺到鹹味在嘴裡散開，那是他兩方才在海中相擁的證明，但這樣還不夠，彼得希望戀人能更加渴求他、就像他急切想佔有男人那般。 

當溼熱的口腔包覆住半勃的陰莖時，彼得滿意的感覺對方忍不住繃緊了一下，腰部也不自覺往上抬起索取更多，這時候塞入手指稍嫌太快，野外終究不比在家方便，沒有潤滑液就要多花點心思擴張，彼得一手的拇指與中指在對方的會陰及穴口不斷愛撫著，甚至稍微離開那根被自己舔得溼潤光滑的陰莖、往掌心吐了一些唾沫充當潤滑，這才勉強成功插入一根手指，隨著指節沒入的同時，彼得更加專注吞吐口中越發有精神的肉棒，不時用舌頭戳按著馬眼、舔去不斷泌出的透明黏液，他稍微抬頭觀察史塔克先生的反應，對方的臉像熟爛的蘋果般透紅，彼得很想舔去濡濕對方眼角的淚水，史塔克先生的一切都是他的，這樣飽含佔有慾的想法與日俱增，也逐漸餵養他的膽子。 

「吻我、彼得……」在小子俯身親吻他的眼窩時，被快感弄到有些喘不過氣的東尼如此央求道，彼得依他所願擒住他的嘴唇時，套弄下體的速度也逐漸加快，只是讓東尼有點承受不住的是對方又加了一根手指搗弄他的後穴，他的舌頭被小子熱情的吸吮、翻動著；他的下體被對方手掌上幾個後繭摩擦得幾乎要隨時繳械；更別提配合上述兩樣動作在後庭抽插、按壓前列腺處的手指了，最後東尼射在彼得手上時，對方甚至都還沒鬆口，享受著戀人因高潮而震顫的舌根。 

「東尼……看著我。」當改變稱呼的那刻起，他們彼此都知道即將到來的是什麼，東尼的雙腿被打得更開，熱源取代手指抵在開闔的穴口時，年長的戀人甚至看起來有些恍惚，卻還是依言凝視著他的小子，感受那驚人的尺寸一吋吋把自己鑿開，直到他忍受不了的閉眼仰頭吐息。 

「哈啊、啊……」而當兩人下體毫無空隙的貼合在一起時，彼得彎腰在東尼的臉頰、額頭及鼻尖落下無數的吻，他的手掌所到之處都像點燃新的火焰，從脖頸沿著繃緊的臂膀線條，一路落到兩人交合處，當彼得揉捏著男人的臀瓣卻什麼都不做的時候只是讓那把情慾的火燒得更加難耐，直到東尼失去耐性叫他別再等自己適應了，話語剛落、抽出又突刺進來的肉刃撞散東尼接下來的話語，焦躁難耐的抽插不難突顯等到耐性燒罄的不是只有東尼，對血氣方剛的年輕人來說更是折磨，不再有所顧忌的彼得扣緊東尼的窄腰就是一陣撞擊，感覺擴張還不甚足夠的內壁夾得特別緊，銷魂到有些疼痛的地步，彼得悶哼幾聲開口要東尼再放鬆點，然而東尼卻只是伸手扣住年輕人的肩膀表示不要緊，他總是這麼說，彼得忍不住彎腰舔舐在東尼眼角積蓄的淚水，感謝男人無限縱容的同時伸手套弄對方有些軟垂的陰莖。 

當東尼喉間擠出的呻吟漸轉享受時，彼得也加快侵犯的速度，碩大的龜頭一下又一下不知疲倦的頂弄前列腺逼得戀人身體不停顫抖，滿意的感覺從通紅的馬眼滲出更多透明的黏液，沾濕了他不斷套弄陰莖的指尖。 

「哈啊、啊嗯……太深了、嗚！彼得、慢點……」當彼得將他的腿抬得更高時，東尼稍微瞪大美眸感覺陰莖更往深處搗弄，壓過精囊直頂結腸口時，尖銳的疼痛使他難受的嗚咽出聲，嘗試討饒的後果便是彼得伸手扣住他的後頸親吻他、安撫他很快就會舒服起來的，就像他們以前做的那樣。 

掛在小子頸間的十字架不斷隨著侵犯的節奏前後晃動，明明最該跟天使搭配的東西此時感覺卻格外色情，尤其今天的彼得實在稱不上天使，倒比較像是誘惑人心的惡魔，瞧他輕咬著東尼的嘴唇誘哄著對方如果太難受就吻住他，當戀人真的這麼做的時候，得償所願的彼得迫不及待的將難得示弱的長者吻得方寸大亂，嘴上蠻橫的掠奪溫熱的口腔；下身也粗暴的侵犯濕黏的軟穴，直到對方的身體為自己展開，每一吋染上粉色情慾蒸騰痕跡的肌膚都是屬於他的，彼得忍不住告白，低沉又沙啞的嗓音落在已經高度敏感的東尼耳裡無疑是更多的刺激，後穴不自覺夾緊的同時，深埋在其中的彼得當然感受到了，覺得這樣的東尼太可愛了，他又多講了幾次，一次又一次的我愛你、伴隨著一下又一下扎實的撞擊，直到戀人再也承受不住更多的哭著高潮，白色的精液濺得到處都是，甚至連拍照用的十字架都無一倖免。 

高潮中的後穴瞬間緊到一個不可思議的地步，被夾到難以動彈的彼得悶哼幾聲，抵著東尼的結腸口就這樣大量射出，幾乎覺得自己要被精液燙傷的東尼顫抖了幾下，卻半句話都說不出來，被精液沖刷的過程讓他頭皮微微發麻，疲軟的陰莖前端又泌出透明濕亮的黏液。 

東尼不太記得自己怎麼回到住宿的飯店，他可以肯定的是起床的時候，小蟲就坐在他床邊露出做錯事急於反省的模樣，他想喊對方的名，卻發現自己聲音啞到稍微出聲都會疼痛的地步，好樣的，他沒好氣的瞪著始作俑者。 

「對不起，史塔克先生，我太得意忘形了，請您不要生氣。」說著說著又露出快要哭出來的委屈表情，十足十是東尼所熟悉的奶狗標配，就連稱呼也改回去了。 

暫時失聲的東尼揚了揚手要對方靠近點，毫無防備的彼得歪著頭靠到床邊時立刻被幼稚的大人伸手使勁捏了臉頰，小狗嗷嗷發出認輸討饒的奶音，就在彼得還想道歉的時候，鬆手的東尼又在被他捏紅的臉頰上落下一吻，最後伸手揉亂彼得的頭髮，然而他的手在收回去以前被青年握住，對方小心翼翼親吻他的指尖像在示好。 

東尼無奈的扯出一個微笑，真是不知道該拿這小子怎麼辦才好，想了想後便掀開棉被拍了拍身邊的床位，就見受邀的彼得臉上漾開陽光般刺眼的笑容後撲進他懷裡，東尼摸了摸緊緊摟住自己的孩子，輕輕在對方額上落下一吻。 

兩人悄聲私語了一陣子，最後才雙雙在床上睡去。 

 

完

  

後記： 

這裡是終於順利買到荷蘭當封面雜誌的舞飛音，裡面一系列的海灘照片實在太帥了，有幾張瞬間奶狗變狼狗實在讓人印象深刻，小樂於是就隨意給了個段子「史塔克先生，您為何不再靠近點？這沙灘上只剩下我們了。」各種妄想衍生下最後就按照慣例變成了一篇（二哈），小樂的漫畫太爽了，蟲鐵真的太好嗑了！

[小樂的漫畫跟後記請點我](https://www.plurk.com/p/ncggx4)


End file.
